U.S. Pat. No. 826,702 disclosed by G. W. Younkman taught a fire escape, which however has the following defects:
1. During fast descending of platform loaded by someone, the two governor-levers 57 will be raised due to centrifugal force which may need a large space to allow their movement. The lever means such as lever 50, rod 48 and arm 46 may also occupy a large space.
2. There are so many pivots or fulcrums provided in Younkman's governing mechanism, which are easily out of order due to poor maintenance since fire escape is not always used and is easily rusty to obstruct the smooth operation of such a governing mechanism.
The present inventor has found these defects and invented the present fire escape.